Conjeturas
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Quizás, pensó Nico viendo a las Cazadoras partir, era momento de dejar de hacer conjeturas vagas y atenerse a los hechos.


**¡Hola! Aún no se libran de mí. Verán, ya lo dije antes, a pesar de que los drabbles no me fascinan precisamente, estoy empezando a tomarles cariño y gusto.**

 **Esta idea no es totalmente mía. Hace tiempo que en un headcanon vi la idea de que Thalia estuviera hablando con Reyna cuando Nico los interrumpe, diciéndole que dejaran de llevarse a sus hermanas. Me parece una idea algo agridulce, entre tierna y triste, y un día sólo me quedé pensando en ella, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que no hacía mención de Hazel, y de que además, Thalia misma tenía un hermano.**

 **Simplemente me gusta creer que si Thalia hubiera sabido que Jason estaba vivo no se habría unido a las Cazadoras, así que un día simplemente me quedé pensando en eso y los diálogos empezaron a fluir, y como creí que podría conseguirlo por debajo de las 500 palabras me dije "¿y por qué no?"**

 **Así que, con exactamente 500 palabras sin contar el título ni la nota de autor -sí, casi me da un paro mientras veía el número de palabras subir y subir-, ¡les presento mi tercera contribución al concurso!**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes dentro de esta historia no me pertenecen y hago esto simplemente para mi disfrute personal.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Nico di Angelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

* * *

 ** _Conjeturas_**

* * *

Hacía un par de días que Nico di Angelo había arribado al Campamento Júpiter como una visita. Desgraciadamente para él, su sincronización había sido tal que se había encontrado con las Cazadoras de Artemisa –o Diana o lo que fuera– ahí.

No era que le desagradara la diosa, no –enemistarse con criaturas inmortales nunca era algo sabio de hacer–, pero cada vez que veía a las Cazadoras todo en lo que podía pensar era en la cantidad de personas que habían dejado atrás para unirse a la Cacería.

Durante los últimos días había conseguido evitarlas con bastante éxito, y se había enterado gracias a Reyna de que estaban prontas a marcharse, lo cual era una buena noticia, aunque como Embajador de Plutón debía de estar ahí para despedirlas.

Mientras se aproximaba a las fronteras del campamento, su mirada se vio atraída por una imagen algo sospechosa, por decir lo mínimo.

En la punta de la colina que él estaba subiendo en ese momento se encontraban Reyna y Hazel, frente a ellas, Thalia Grace, todas con expresiones serias en el rostro.

Súbitamente, la vista de su hermana y Reyna frente a esa chica vestida de plateado no hizo sino recordarle una escena tremendamente familiar, que lo obligó a congelar su marcha.

Bianca y Zoe Nightshade se habían visto idénticas años atrás; antes de que Bianca accediera a irse con ellas.

Sin poder evitarlo, pronto se encontró separando a las tres chicas, fulminando a Thalia con la mirada, su espalda vuelta a las romanas.

–¡No te atrevas, Grace! –le ladró–. ¡Hazel tiene un novio y Reyna es la pretora de Nueva Roma! No pueden irse, ¿me entiendes?

Thalia retrocedió, sorprendida, sólo para reponerse al cabo de algunos segundos.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó con incredulidad, y luego, cuando parecía que Nico replicaría algo–. ¡Suficiente, di Angelo! Si estás así porque tu hermana te dejó es tu problema, ¡no metas a mis chicas en esto!

»Y entérate –continuó– de que yo también tengo un hermano menor. Si hubiera sabido que estaba vivo no me hubiera unido a las Cazadoras. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, ¿me oyes? ¡Así que no te atrevas a juzgarme! ¡Lindsey! ¡Nos vamos! –ordenó a una chica pelirroja, girando sobre sus talones.

Tan pronto se marchó, las romanas y Nico cayeron en un incómodo silencio.

–Estaba preguntando por Jason –apuntó Reyna finalmente.

–No tenía nada que ver con nosotras –la respaldó Hazel suavemente.

Dioses, pensó Nico, era un completo idiota.

Sin darse tiempo para reconsiderarlo, se apresuró a alcanzar a Thalia.

–Lo siento –masculló cuando finalmente estuvo a su altura, su vista vuelta al suelo. A su lado, escuchó a la chica suspirar con pesadez.

–Está bien –replicó ella cansinamente mientras le revolvía el cabello al chico, sabiendo lo inútil de guardar rencor por una cosa así.

Y sin más, pronto las Cazadoras se alejaban del campamento, rodeadas por sus imponentes lobos.

Quizás, pensó Nico viéndolas, era momento de dejar de hacer conjeturas vagas y atenerse a los hechos.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿qué piensan?, ¿qué opinan?**

 **¡Por favor, háganmelo saber con sus comentarios!**

 **Por otro lado...tengo una cuarta idea... acerca del número de palabras no estoy segura... pero creo que al menos podría intentar que quedara bajo ese límite... me lo pensaré un poco... aunque ya quedan pocos días para el cierre del concurso.**


End file.
